Fight Back
by Beckiemarie
Summary: OOC-Bella is the new girl, full of oddities that the rest of the kids can't handle. She has become a taboo. When the most sought-after boy notices he's drawn to her, will he fight against it or throw himself into the bizzarre mind of Bella Swan? HUMAN-R
1. Introduction: Defeat

**ATTENTION: Hello, my fellow Twilight junkies! This is my first fanfiction, so I would ADORE your views, your opinions, critiques, advice, or whatever form of communication you prefer! Let me know what you think, and stay tuned, for I hope this goes on for a while! Read, Review, Show some love!!!**

Disclaimer: Apparently these are necessary on a fanfiction site, so I do not own stephanie meyers books, nor her characters. They belong to her.

**FIGHT BACK **

(Temporary Name)

**CHAPTER ONE - Defeat**

I glared at my dad, Charlie, as I stuffed my already-full mouth with Wheaties. I hate Wheaties. He was conveniently absorbed in a particular article about Athlete's Foot in a flyer, avoiding the daggers I was throwing his way. I stared, hoping that if I did this long enough, he'd eventually peek to see if I was still throwing him the 'hairy eyeball', as he liked to call it. I was aware of the milk running down the side of my mouth, but I left it. Maybe it made me look a little more deadly. Rabies, perhaps.

I had moved to Forks, Washington to live with Charlie after my mother had remarried. I had been here a total of 48 hours, and Charlie thought it was completely necessary to invite over the neighbors to meet me. Now, I've been to Forks before. I used to come here all the time during the summer. Once I was old enough to throw a sufficiant hissy-fit, I was able to escape the clutches of Forks and all its frumpy inhabitants. If the constant cover of clouds and torrential rain was not enough for me, the neighbors surrounding our little flat would make sure my now indefinite stay here would leave me scarred for life.

I watched, a subtle smirk lingering in the corners of my mouth, as Charlie twitched and fidgeted under my glare. He was breaking, and he was breaking fast. Bella, 1, Charlie, 0.

"C'mon, Bells, don't be like that. It's only right that we have a formal celebration of your arrival! They're coming to see _you_, you know. The least you could do is put on a happy face and _pretend_ like you appreciate their visit", he scolded.

I raised one eyebrow, letting my spoon drop the soggy wheatie back into the bowl with a splash. His authoritative voice didn't match his facial expression. It never did. Sometimes, if I didn't know any better, it seemed like Chief Swan was intimidated by his seventeen year old daughter. Presently, his sported his infamous puppy-dog stare, a subtle glitter in his eyes, leaving the false impression that he might burst into tears at any moment.

I sighed. "Dad, I'm not sure my face can handle another evening of Mrs. McGradey's pinching and poking. And what's that old guy's name? That lives in the green house with the yellow shutters -"

"Steve Templeton", Charlie inserted.

"-Yeah, him. He gives me the heebie-jeebies. I mean, honestly, where do his eyebrows end and his hairline begin? And that shadow above his upper lip... it's intense!" I shuddered, an unwanted image of face violating my retinas.

Charlie covered up his laughter with a loud coughing fit, averting his eyes in attempt to convince me he was still serious. When he felt he had a handle on himself again, he looked at me with an enthusiastic smile.

"They're not all old people! I invited The Brodie family, they have a few kids; and I think I managed Carlisle – I mean, _Mr. Cullen_ – to come meet you. He's a great guy, and he's got a few kids around your age. He works at the hospital, we play pool sometimes", He explained.

I looked down at my Wheaties with a sigh of defeat. I was out of excuses, and if I thought about it, I didn't really want to come across as an anti-social, angsty teen. Kids my age didn't really like me too much. I tended to be slightly overwhelming. Some people call me weird. I'm alright with that. I'd rather be weird than boring. Honestly, there aren't that many interesting people my age. The slightly physcotic people always caught my attention, and I doubt, with the size of Forks High School, that it offered any abundance in originality. Not only will I be the first new girl in school in roughly 4 years, but I'll be the one who isn't exactly the cookie-cutter model, if you know what I mean.

I took an unneccessarily large gulp of air. Today would be the first day of my personal hell on earth.

**READ AND REVIEW, SO I KNOW IF IT'S WORTH IT OR NOT. thank you, beautifuls.**


	2. Convincing

**CHAPTER TWO – Convincing**

As I lay in the middle of the street, bag of Cheeto's in hand, I could feel the questionable stares coming from in between the blinds of the surrounding houses. I sighed, shoving another cheesie into my mouth.

There had to be better things on the television, like Vanna White and her scantily clad attire. Maybe it was a rerun.

The cold asphalt chilled my skin, calming my nerves. I loved this feeling; the smell of cool asphalt, the way it seemed to soften underneath me, like blanket rather than the stone-hard surface it is.

Here, in the center of the street, is where I think. After numerous experiments, the only place I can truly calm myself enough to allow my brain to sort through my thoughts, is here. If it's raining, well that just makes it so much better. Oh, the smell of wet asphalt...

I picked at the cheesie in my tooth. The guests would be arriving soon, and I was considering my options; an 'out', if you will. I had never considered myself a shy person, so it was slightly confusing that I should loathe the idea of having guests in my honor. There must be something about these small-town folks. They were just so.. soo... _scary._ Maybe it's the water... or the air. In Pheonix, I didn't care what people thought of me. Here, I wasn't so sure... Odd.

I let out a gasp. What if there _is _something in the air? What if I started turning into a pom-pom weilding, bubble-gum chewing, boy chasing, girlie-magazine reading Barbie!? This town was crawling with them. It was only a matter of time before they got to me with their little manicured claws. I will not go alive, they can be sure of that much...

I shook my head. _I am Bella Marie Swan!_ I pride myself in my ability to make perfectly normal conversations into awkward, uncomfortable silence! On most occasions, it looks more like I went into my closet blindfolded and got dressed. I should not feel daunted by a few frumpy, curious neighbors! I should see this as a _challenge_, not a hindrance!

"HA!" I shouted in triumph as I jumped to my feet. With my new-found confidence, I stuffed a particularily large Cheeto into my mouth, as I flailed my limbs around in an attempt to dance. I caught the eye of Mrs. Stewart, the single lady next door, who was standing in her front room window, a hand over her heart as if trying to make sure it would not burst forth from her chest. I smirked, give a one-fingered wave, looking more like I was saluting her. I skipped up to my room, humming a tune.

Yes, how could I have doubted myself?

_**Edwards POV**_

I stood in front of my closet, staring blankly at the various shades of blue button-ups. Was I really that boring? Not even a red shirt to be found? I'd have to ask Emmett to borrow something, blue just wasn't going to cut it tonight.

Carlisle had approached me earlier that day.

"_We're going over to Chief Swan's house tonight", he had said with the best attempt at non-chalance he could muster. I raised an eyebrow._

"_I heard 'we' in there. As if I am coming with you or something," I responded._

"_As a matter of fact, yes you are. You, and your brother and sister," he stated, squaring his shoulders._

_I sighed. I just looked at him, waiting for him to explain. He just stared back, willing me to complain._

"_Fine, I'll take the bait. Why are we going to the Chief's?" I asked, not really caring._

"_His daughter has moved to town. We're going to go introduce ourselves," he responded, almost smugly. My head snapped up._

"_His daughter? How old?" I asked, trying to seem unbothered by this news. We haven't had a new kid in town since God knows when, and the idea of 'fresh meat' was rather intrigueing..._

_Carlisle smirked at me._

"_17, brown hair, brown eyes like her dad, real cute, you'd like her," Carlisle smirked. I ducked my head._

"_I asked for her age, not her online dating profile," I muttered as I took a swig from my orange juice and stalked off upstairs._

As I prepared for tonight, I mentally prepared myself. "Play it cool, Cullen, play it cool," I would repeat over and over again. As I dressed in an attempt to be 'dressy-but-not-overly-so', as Alice had so kindly simplified for me, I would catch myself imagining this brown-haired, brown-eyed beauty Carlisle had mentioned. Would she be an subtle beauty? Maybe she'd be one of those cool, down-to-earth girls who didn't bother with make-up and 4 hours in front of the mirror every morning. Man, that would be my kind of girl...

Wait, What am I thinking! I don't even _know_ the girl! She could be so far from my type, I'd might as well date Jessica Stanley! An unvoluntary shiver ran up my spine at the thought.

I'll... I'll just go to this... this _thing _tonight, scout it out, then decide if it's worth the effort. Yeah, that's a solid plan, Edward.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My faded dark washed jeans and charcoal dress shirt made me look mysterious. I liked it. I looked like an undercover Bond or something. I looked behind me to make sure my door was shut, and unbottoned another button off the top of my shirt. I flicked it open a bit, showing a bit of my chest. I smirked.

"You know, some people would call you a slut, Eddie-Bear. You're about two buttons too low, sweetie," a sing-song voice came from behind me. I wheeled around with a gasp, steadying myself on my cluttered desk.

"Alice, you scared the crap out of me!" I cried breathlessly.

"Awe, you should really learn to lock your door then, brother dearest," she smirked as she turned to leave, "Oh, and by the way, she won't care what you look like. She's not that type."

I stared after her. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister. Her tiny figure and pixie-like hair was endearing. Everyone loved Alice. But sometimes she can creep me out. It's like she _knows_ stuff!

I looked at the clock. 6:45 pm. I grabbed my wallet and headed down the stairs.

Here goes nothing...


	3. This Means War

**ATTENTION: So I know the last two chapters are a little on the dull side, but it'll get better, I promise! Now that they're going to meet, the insanity will begin!**

Disclaimer: I am not SM. KTHXBAI.

**FIGHT BACK**

**CHAPTER THREE – This Means War**

_**Bella's POV**_

The door swung open with a resounding crash.

"_Shoot me now!"_ I thought as I stared at the ceiling, cursing the sky.

"CHAAAARRRRLIIIEEEEEEEEE, oh look at this house, it's so _adorable!_ It just _screams_ 'bachelor pad'," A squat woman squealed as she waddled into the front hall, "now where's this daughter you speak of! I cannot_ wait_ to see her pretty little face!"

I groaned internally as her eyes latched onto my tiny figure looming in the shadows, hoping to blend in with the drapes. She let out another squeal, extending her arms in front of her, as if begging me to run into her embrace. I shot a look in Charlie's direction, as he flicked his head towards her, telling me to just go along with it. I clamped my eyes shut as she crushed me in her arms, mentally imagining all the different ways I could throw her twinky-loving backside across the room.

She pulled back, examining my face.

"Oh, she's a doll, Charlie! So special, in her own... _unique _way," she assessed, one eyebrow raised as she patted my shoulder with a chuckle. I felt a growl in the back of my throat, threatening to burst forth with so much gusto, I might as well start barking at her. I considered her reaction at such a display...

" ...Renee remarried, and Phil, her new husband, moves around a lot for work, so we all decided that it would be best for Bella to come stay with me for the rest of her high school career. You know, so she can settle into a routine, and all," I heard Charlie explain to the arriving guests as I pulled myself out of my wandering imagination. One where I fed to a couple dozen ravid squirrels.

As the guests continued to arrive, I stood next to the slowly diminishing mountain of cheesies, thanks to yours truly. I made sure to make eye contact with each newcomer, whipping out the full force of my stare. They would stare back like a deer stuck in headlights for a few moments, before hiding a shudder and escaping to the next room. I chuckled as Mr. Humphry backed into the china cupboard with a horrified expression, too scared to break eye contact. He flushed, and bolted from the room as fast as his legs could take him. That's what he gets for thinking he can take away the bowl of Cheetos from my reach. The nerve of these Fork-Folk.

I turned back to the snack table, delighted in my ability to mark my territory. I hummed a happy tune as I heard another predator cross the boundries.

I let out an ominous chuckle, keeping my back to the unsuspecting victim. I straighened my posture slowly, exaggerating each movement, rolling my neck so it would crack. I turned around to face my opponent, and found myself staring into Steve Templeton's equally creepy glare.

Steve was an average man in every sense of the word, besides being the creepiest neighbor known to mankind. He was about six feet tall, plain features, and a scrawny figure that seemed to have forgone far too much bodybuilding. The muscles seemed to not match up properly with his small build, his aging skin adding to the bizarre effect. He seemingly had more hair on his eyebrows than on his head. His tawny mane was plastered to his scalp in a side part. His pale blue eyes were, of course, staring at me intently, a crooked grin showing off his yellowing dentures.

"Why, hello there, Bella. Remember me?" He drawled, bouncing slightly in his heels.

"Oh, how could I forget _you, _Temples, you will forever be scarred into my memory," I responded with a friendly smile.

He chuckled, running his tongue along his teeth, pushing out his upper lip, accentuating his eery shadow. He took a small step forward.

"So how long has it been – Oh – two and a half years? Tsk, tsk, Bella, you left me wondering if you'd ever come back and say hello!" He mused, his eyes forking over my body.

My stomach flopped as I held back a gag. What a _creep._ I held my ground, though, never breaking eye contact. I would not lose this battle of wits. I had taken down far scarrier men in my time.

Steve reached for a creme puff and popped it entirely into his mouth.

"So you're seventeen, I've been told," he commented casually.

"So I've heard," I responded bluntly.

"- does that mean you turning eighteen soon?" He asked, a vomit-endusing grin spreading across his stupid face.

"Why, you gonna buy me a car for my birthday, Stevie-boy?" I smirked as I folded my arms and leaned against the counter.

He wheezed a laugh as he picked at a hair on his chin. He took a few more steps closer, leaning over to match my height.

"You've grown up, Bella Swan. You're far too pretty for your own good," he breathed, his stale, hot breath blowing across my face. I leaned back instinctively.

"Get off my grill, Homeboy. I _know _people," I threatened.

He just laughed, pulling at my sleeve.

"You should come over for a soda or something sometime. You know, catch up," said with a wink, "I always keep a few chilled in the basement."

at this, I shuddered, unable to hide my disgust.

"That sounds like heaps of fun, Steve! How 'bout I head over once I'm finished pulling my own fingernails out by the roots with some rusty pliers? Sound good?" I retorted, leaning farther back against the counter.

Steve grabbed my left hand and held it tightly, examining my three-week old nail polish.

"And ruining such a lovely manicure? That would be such a waste," He crooned, leaning in.

Just as it seemed like I was going to have to demonstrate the sensation of my knee coming full-force into his groin, a subtle cough came from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey, Mr. Templeton, a bunch of the neighborhood boys are across the street playing a game of soccer. They told me to say hello," a smooth voice came.

I peered around the pedophile's shoulder to see a boy about my age, smirking evilly as he took in the scene.

He was taller, about 6"2, with an auburn mop of hair shooting out at random angles from his scalp. His clothing was simple, but mysterious. A mental picture of a sexy ninja danced across my mind as I took him in. _Man,_ he was attractive...

Mr. Templeton shot back, arms raised as if he had just been busted. He looked over at my mysterious savior, and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, Edward. Long time no see. How come you never come by to say hello?" He stuck his bottom lip out in a fake pout. Edward just shrugged.

"Oh, you know, I'll be out and about and think to myself, '_you know what? I should really go visit Steve! I could use a fresh dose of the heebie-jeebies right about now'_ but then I just get side tracked. You understand," he replied with a wink.

At this point, I had to shove my entire fist in my mouth to keep from bursting into hysterics. The look on Templeton's face was priceless. He huffed out of the room, glaring at Edward as he shrugged past.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I buckled over in a fit of laughter, my sides aching from the strain. I must have been bent over like that for a while, because when I finally calmed down enough to get up right again, all the blood had rushed to my brain.

I looked to see Edward still standing there, smirking at me. I smiled greatfully back, instantly craving his friendship. That is, until he reached for the cheesies...

I leaped across the kitchen, throwing myself in his way, arms splayed wide.

"That would be a _massive_ negative, Mr. Mind-Ninja. Cheeto's are off limits."

He looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Not even one?" He asked, as his hand reached across me to grab one.

I slapped his hand away.

"Keep your hands to yourself, sir," I ordered, glaring at him. This guy didn't know who he was messing with.

He eyed me, a very pronounced smirk on his lips.

"Was Templeton intimidated by that statement coming from you?" He asked smugly. I let out a huff.

"Templeton's skull is too thick to be intimidated by my impressive skills," I responded, squaring my shoulders.

He chuckled, then pouted.

"_Pleeeeaaase, _Bella? Just one Cheeto?" He begged, his big, emerald green puppy-dog eyes distracting me.

He reached out, but before I could slap his hand away, his other arm hooked around my waist as he spun around me, grabbing the entire bowl before dancing out of my reach. He held it high above his head. _Curses!_

"_Why did I have to inherit the vertically challenged gene from Renee!?" _I thought bitterly as I jumped uselessly, trying to retrieve the bowl from his ninja-like grasp.

"Is this what you call impressive skills, Ms. Swan?" Edward teased as he held the bowl just out of my finger's reach. I snapped my teeth at him, a faint growl emerging from my throat.

"_Ooooh_, she's a feisty one!" He said, as he patted my head condescendingly. I barely made it up to his shoulders. I huffed in defeat, crossing my arms across my chest, showing my inner 3-year-old. I pouted just because I could.

Edward grinned at me as his arm reached above his head and pulled out a cheesie from the bowl. He slowly brought it down to his nose, breathing in the smell as he closed his eyes in mock pleasure.

"Oh, it smells so.... so.... so_ cheesy," _he breathed, peeking through one eye. He slowly brought it to his mouth, exaggerating the process, and slid it in with one finger. He chewed each bite as if to savour the flavour, enjoying my random squeaks of outrage.

He let out a groan as he swallowed, opening his eyes. This boy could milk it for all its worth. If I wasn't severely pissed off, I would have found that extremely hot.

... Too bad he just declared war.

**SO?!! **

**You love it? You hate it? Let me know, I value every opinion.**

**READ & REVIEW, MY LOVELIES.**


	4. First Day

**ATTENTION: I hope you liked that last chapter, cause I sure had a blast writing it.**

**Blasted internet won't work, so sorry if this took a little too long!**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters. I own a mentally retarded chocolate lab. Not as glamorous, I know.

**FIGHT BACK**

**CHAPTER FOUR – First Day**

_**Edward's POV**_

I walked out Bella's front door towards Carlisle's car, grinning from ear to ear. He glanced over at me, saw my face, and rolled his eyes.

I had walked into the kitchen in the knick of time.

_[flashback]_

Bella was dressed in a wrap-around dress that came just below her knees, colourful polka dots covering her tiny figure. A pair of pink tights covered her legs before disappearing beneath her wellington boots. Her long, chocolate brown hair was up in a loose bun, little whisps of hair falling in her face. Not the traditional outfit, but I would venture a guess that this girl was far from traditional. She was breathtaking.

Her face was pinched in disgust, a look of indignation in her doe eyes. Steve Templeton was leaning over her, his greedy eyes drinking in her beauty. I swallowed back the bile as I fought back the unexpected surge of anger. What was that about?

"Hey, Mr. Templeton, a bunch of the neighborhood boys are across the street playing a game of soccer. They told me to say hello," I said in the most innocent voice I could muster up. I chuckled as I watched his body shoot back in fear, his arms raised high as if claiming innocence.

"Hey, Edward. Long time no see. How come you never come by to say hello?" He stuck his bottom lip out in a fake pout. "_You are far worse than disgusting, old man," _I thought.

"Oh, you know, I'll be out and about and think to myself, _'you know what? I should really go visit Steve! I could use a fresh dose of the heebie-jeebies right about now'_ but then I just get side tracked. You understand," I replied, giving him a wink.

I watched as his face paled, his expression a mix of shock and anger. His pale eyes went a few shades darker as he shoved past me, staring me down.

I finally looked at Bella. She appeared to be suffering from a rather large case of hysteria. Her laughter bounced off the faintly yellow walls, causing tears to drip off her nose as she was buckled over, clutching her side. I hadn't even said one word to her, and I already knew I wanted to know this girl. There was something about her...

A blurr of colour flashed across my peripheral vision as I reached for the cheesies. I blinked, and Bella was before me, her tiny arms spread as far apart as possible, seemingly guarding the bowl of Cheeto's.

"That would be a _massive_ negative, Mr. Mind-Ninja. Cheeto's are off limits," she informed me.

I just looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Not even one?" I asked, as I reached for one, my arm coming dangerously close to her skin.

She slapped my hand away.

"Keep your hands to yourself, sir," she growled, glaring at me.

I smirked; She was adorable when she tried to boss me around.

"Was Templeton intimidated by that statement coming from you?" I asked smugly.

"Templeton's skull is too thick to be intimidated by my impressive skills," she responded, squaring her shoulders as if to intimidate me.

I chuckled, then put on a fake pout.

"_Pleeeeaaase, _Bella? Just one Cheeto?" I pleaded as I gave my best puppy-dog eyes.

She seemed to get confused suddenly, so I took this as an opportunity. I shot one arm out, hoping to distract her as I hooked my other arm around her tiny waist. I spun around her, grabbing the bowl and dancing out of her reach before she could react. I held the bowl high above my head, a grin of victory spread across my face.

She squealed in outrage, jumping up in an attempt to grab them. She looked like a child throwing a hissy fit. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is this what you call impressive skills, Ms. Swan?" I teased.

She snapped her teeth and growled at me, trying to scare me. It was far too cute.

"_Ooooh_, she's a feisty one!" I exclaimed as I patted her head. The top of her head barely made it to my shoulders.

She let out a huff of defeat, crossing her arms and pouting like a three-year old.

I decided to play with her a bit more. This was far too much fun.

I grinned as I reached into the big bowl above me, grabbing a cheesie. I brought it slowly to my nose, making sure she caught each movement. I breathed in its scent, closing my eyes in mock pleasure.

"Oh, it smells so.... so.... so_ cheesy,"_ I breathed, taking a peek to make sure she was watching. Her eyes were bugged out in horror, her jaw dropped.

I brought it to my mouth, pushing it in with my index finger, chewing each bite as slowly as I could manage. I was milking it for all it was worth. I smiled at her squeaks of outrage. It was like a lamb trying to scare off a lion.

As I looked into her deep brown eyes, something flashed across them. Not anger, not frustration, not even defeat. It was resolve.

Ah, she was going to try and get me back.

Let her try. _This _should be fun to watch.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My evening with Bella hasn't left my mind. Her outraged face kept creeping beneath my lids, causing me to smile. Emmett and Alice watched me with questionable stares as I ate my breakfast, a faint smile on my mouth.

"Em, I think he's caught himself a lady," Alice commented, eyeing me.

"'Bout time he chose one. That boy has more girls chasing after him than he knows what to do with," Emmett chuckled with a mouth full of bagel.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring their conversation. Today would be Bella's first day at Forks High, and I could not wait to see her.

The way she carried herself, the way she interacted with others, she was so different! She wasn't trying to impress people. She wasn't even trying to make friends! She was just being Bella... and Bella was stunning. Her smile was flawless. Her laughter was contagious. Her anger was endearing. Everything about her made me desperate to know more. And I couldn't wait to get started...

The twins, Rosalie and Jasper, honked their horn from the driveway. Emmett and Rose were together, as were Alice and Jasper. We were like one big family, although periodically I could vomit with the amount of PDA the relationships created. Ugh.

The three of us bolted out the door as I outran them to the car. I hopped in, eager for the first time since grade 2 to go to school. Jasper looked over at me, sensing my excitement.

"Whoa, Ed, got a girl or something?" He teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Bella Swan," Alice said simply.

I shot her a look.

"Excuse me, Ali? Who says it's Bella?" I demanded. She just grinned.

"Oh, just a guess, you could say," Alice said as she slid in next to me. I didn't bother asking.

As we pulled into the parking lot, my eyes were instantly drawn to a rusty '53 Chevy Pick-Up. Bella was presently kicking the door shut, getting her pant leg stuck in process. She danced around on one foot, trying to act casual as she yanked to no avail.

I walked over with my hands in my pockets.

"Are you needing a little help there, cutie?" I asked, winking at her indignant face. She struggled for a few more seconds before huffing in defeat.

"I am _perfectly_ fine, _thank _ you, Mr._ Cullen -" _she tugged at her pants with each exaggeration, " - and if you call me_ cutie_ one more _time,_ I will take my_ cute_ little _fist_ and punch you _right_ where it counts! Understood?"

I grinned at her as I gave her a little curtsie. I walked away as she growled in frustration.

"Dude, did you see that new girl? She's bizarre," Tyler informed me as we walked to lunch.

"Nah, she's just different, that's all," I responded without looking at him. I could feel his gaze on me, so I sped up.

"Hey, Ed, slow down!" came a shrill voice from behind. I made the mistake of turning towards my name. Instand regret.

"Where have you been, boy, I've missed you this weekend!" Jessica Stanley exclaimed, her posse of mindless cheerleaders lingering behind her.

"Been doin' stuff," I hedged, "You?"

"Ugh, we've just been introduced to the _new_ girl. Bella Swan. Ew, what a cow," she sniffed, "she actually asked me if I got my sweater from the _Salvation Army_! Can you _believe _her?"

I blinked.

"... Did you?" I asked.

Her mouth popped open audibly, creating a perfect O.

"This is Marc Jacobs, Edward Cullen, _ Marc freaking Jacobs!" _she stomped her heel for good measure.

I just shrugged and walked away, laughing internally.

As we entered the food court, the room was buzzing with fresh gossip.

" - The new girl.."

"...from Arizona!"

"_Completely_ off her rocker-"

"-threw a pencil at my head!"

"...burst into a rap in the middle of 's lecture of class disruptions -"

"-and then started having a conversation between her two hands -"

"...She went through the whole class narrating everything she did..."

Then I spotted her. She was sitting in the middle of the cafeteria, cross-legged on top of one of the tables. A wide berth had been formed, everyone too scared to sit too close to her. She was staring at me, a "just try me" look in her eyes, a mischievious grin on her delicate lips. I began walking towards her, grinning, when I was pulled back by three different people.

"And where do you think you're going, Edward?" Lauren Mallory asked raising her thin eyebrows.

"To go say hi to my friend, Bella?" I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Dude, you can't do that. She's social _suicide_," Tyler exclaimed, slightly panicked.

"Tyler, it's a girl. How could talking to one girl lead to my brutal social murder?" I asked rhetorically as I started towards her again. Once again, I was yanked back.

"If you're friends with her, you're not friends with anyone else. It's just basic human fact!" Jessica shrieked, evidentally missing the point of a rhetorical question.

"Edward, she's nuts. What could you possibly gain from that friendship? She's not worth it," Tyler explained, "you'll end up getting bored, but by then your reputation at this school will be damaged. You'll have to work so hard to get it back!"

"And besides, if you left to hang out with her, who would be our fearless leader?" Lauren interjected, batting her mascara-caked eyelashes.

"And who knows, she might be so crazy, she tries to kill you!" Jessica babbled, horror filling her eyes.

_God_, she was stupid.

Since the Cullens moved to Forks, we've become something close to icons. It's rediculous how shallow people can be. We were instantly popular because we happen to be an attractive family. We'd get meals left on our doorsteps, flowers randomly sent to my mom, Esme, from an annonymous source. At school, Alice, Emmett and I, not to mention Jasper and Rosalie were looked upon as if we were walking gold. Girls fawned over the guys, boys drooled after the girls. Our every movement was mimicked, as if aquiring our habits would lead to instant popularity.

There would be no way my actions would go unnoticed now. The higher up they are, the harder they fall.

I sighed, defeated. I let Lauren and Jessica lead me back to our usual table (coincidentally the largest table) where I was resigned to eat my lunch among a bunch of boring, superficial teenagers, while Bella sat atop her perch, licking the cheesie residue off her tiny fingers.

**You know the drill, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**I take your opinions into account, you know. This story is for you guys, I want you to like it!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW. Love you all!**


	5. Flirtationism

**ATTENTION: i know i know i know i know i know. Late, late, LATE. I had some severe writer's laziness. I was planning on making it up to you on spring break, because I have two whole weeks (!!!) BUT, it's already almost done the first week, so I'm sooooorrry it's only getting to you now! GOOD NEWS: I have the next few chapters allllll planned out, and plan on writing them as soon as I'm finished posting this one. DO NOT FEAR.**

**And plleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase review, I love them soooo much! :[**

_Disclaimer: TRUE: I turn 18 in 4 days._

_ FALSE: I own Twilight._

**CHAPTER FIVE - Flirtationism**

**_Bella's POV_**

As I entered the cafeteria, all went silent. I stood there, staring back at them, willing them to be the first to look away.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize the entertainment bailed on your lunch, folks. Here, let me be of service seeing as I already have the attention of the entire planet," I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

I tapped my foot, creating a beat, as I clapped my hands in rhythm. I broke out into a sporadic tapdance, putting on my biggest broadway smile I could muster. I flailed and twirled, bouncing around the tables, revelling in the gasps of horror spreading through the crowd. I whipped out every move I could remember from those old 80's movies. My attempt at the running man was not as successful as planned.

When I figured they had enough of my services, I entered the line up for food. I was behind a boy that looked oddly familiar from the back. I just couldn't place it...

"Zac _EFRON_?_!" _I squealed, clapping my hands in mock delight.

The boy turned around and looked me up and down. His eyes stopped grazing, and glazed over.

"_Did I forget to put on pants or something?"_ I thought as I looked down at what I was wearing.

Nope, pants accounted for. Then I realized it. Ah yes, boobs. I forgot about those. I was wearing my favourite tank top, with battery acid holes all over it. My make-shift cartigan (a t-shirt cut down the middle) was falling off my left shoulder, exposing my fair skin. I placed my hands on my hips and tapped my heel as I waited for his eyes to refocus. It appeared like he wasn't going to any time soon, so I snapped my fingers.

"Dude, didn't your mother ever teach you manners? It's rude to stare at girls' racks. You don't see me staring at your crotch," I scolded, folding my arms across my chest. He pushed his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes as he grinned evilly at me.

"Stare all you want, baby, maybe you'll get a little peep show if you're lucky," He winked at me.

I just stood there for a second, taking that in. Were all guys in Forks perverts?

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. You are..." I asked, a polite smile on my face.

"Mike. Mike Newton," He responded, puffing out his chest.

"Wow, Mike, you must work out! You're so...", I leaned closer to him, letting my fingers trail down his arm, "sculpted."

Mike gulped audibly, but took this as encouragement. Perfect.

"I'm Captain of the football team," He informed me proudly.

"That's so_ hot,"_ I breathed, biting my lip for effect. Mike grinned down at me.

"You should come to our game next saturday. We could even have our own afterparty," He winked again, placing his hand on my hip.

Just a little bit more, and I had him...

"Oh? And where would that be, _Mikey?" _I whispered, leaning into him, placing both my hands on his abdomen. I could hear people scoffing in disgust on either side of us, but they'd just have to deal with it for a tiny bit longer...

"Anywhere you want, baby, as long as it's just me and you," he growled back, inching his face closer to mine.

"How about right here?" I whispered in his ear.

Before he could respond, I kneed him so hard in the groin, he let out a shriek that sounded oddly like a dog whistle. People from all angles burst out in laughter, pointing at their fallen football star.

"Sorry, _baby,_ I play a little rough. I'll warn you next time," I winked at him, now sprawled on the floor in the fetal position.

I grabbed my food and moved to a table near the center of the room. I passed it off as mere coincidence when, just as I sat at the table, everyone else was mysteriously finishing their lunches at the same time. They scooted off with their trays, leaving me to myself. I crawled on top of the table, sitting cross-legged in the center. I watched from a distance as Mike slowly crawled out of the room, whimpering. I hope I didn't damage his chances of offspring. Wait, yes I do.

I smelled Charlie before I saw him. He had obviously just returned home from work, and he needed a shower, pronto.

"Whew, Charlie, what did you do, bathe in a pit of moldy lunch meat? You smell like a dog food factory that's been set on fire with a can of Axe and methane gas!" I informed him from the living room.

Charlie entered to find me upside down on the couch, my legs dangling in the air.

"Thanks, Bells, you always know how to make me feel so good," he scoffed, kicking off his boots.

"Happy to be of service, daddy-O. What brings on the stench?" I asked, plugging my nose.

"Long story. Let's just say it involved an abandoned fridge, a fat kid on a bike, and very angry ferret," he shuddered as he sat down in his arm chair, "I doubt that kid will ever forget today."

"Ew, dad, don't contaminate the fabric! That'll be impossible to get out," I gasped as I scrambled to my feet, pulling him away from the living room. He chuckled at my wrinkled nose.

"So? How was your first day at Forks High?" He asked with a wink.

"Oh, the boys are so modest and friendly. And the girls! Oh, what lovely, gentle creatures! I'm going to fit in wonderfully here, I'm super _duper_ excited for tomorrow," I gushed, waving my arms in mock excitement.

Charlie just rolled his eyes as he climbed the stairs. Just before he made it to the top, he looked down at me and grinned. He clasped his hands together in excitement and jumped slightly from foot to foot.

"And just think, Bella! Tomorrow is going to be even BETTER!" he squealed in mock delight. He winked once more as he entered the bathroom.

I entered the Biology classroom with seconds to spare. Mr. Varner was standing at the front of the room, hiding behind a textbook. If I didn't know any better, it looked almost like he was picking his nose.

I coughed so he could see me approach and be able to hide the evidence. He looked up quickly, squinting his eyes to see how much I knew. I smiled innocently and waved.

"You must be Isabella Swan. Welcome to Biology, here are your textbooks. I do not condone hooliganism, chatterism, rebelism, and most certainly not flirtationism. If I see it, detention. Now go sit over there, class is about to begin," he babbled. What a loonie-toon. I liked him.

I looked over to where my seat assignment was. Great. Perfect. Of Course.

I was sitting beside Mr. Edward Cullen.

I glared at him. He grinned evilly back, slowly patting the seat beside his. I decided to play his game. I grinned back, staring intently at him. I winked for good measure. He raised his eyebrows up and down, then brought his index finger up, curling it towards him, beckoning me forward.

I sauntered to my seat and slowly sat down. I made a big production of setting everything just right, arranging my pencils from longest to shortest. I straightened my papers just right. I placed my textbooks in the center of the conjoined table. Once I was satisfied, I folded my hands in front of me, placing them precisely in front of me. I looked over at Edward and smiled.

He must've been watching me the whole time, because he was already smiling back. Without looking away, his arm reached forward, scooting my textbooks to my side of the table.

"Your books... are on my side," he informed me politely. I stuck out my bottom lip.

"I do apologize for that. Here, to keep this little tussle from happening again..." I reached into my backpack and pulled out a red sharpie. I drew a nice big red line down the center of the table, splitting it in half. I placed my books as close to the red line as possible, making sure it didn't go over.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Indeed," He responded.

"Delightful," I commented.

"Precisely," He replied.

As Mr. Varner went about this lesson, I caught a whiff of something. I sniffed at the air, trying to figure out where that wonderful scent was coming from. Before I even realized what I was doing, I was sniffing at Edwards' shirt.

I looked up at him sheepishly as I pulled away. He just stared down at me, one eyebrow raised.

"You smell like waffles," I said non-chalantly, shrugging.

"Breakfast," He explained.

"Ah," I said, enlightened, "the breakfast of champions."

" I kind of eat it with peanut butter, rasberry jam, and then doused in syrup, so it's hardly waffles. It's more the condoments," he described. I just looked at him in shock.

"I do believe you are my soulmate, Mr. Cullen," I said in awe. He flashed a smile at me.

"You like your waffles the same way?" he asked.

"I do," I responded. I looked away, turning my attention to a rather excited looking Mr. Varner. Something about Osmosis really had him going.

I could feel eyes on me, so I took a peek at Edward again. He was looking at me intently, an obvious internal battle going on.

"Who's winning?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

"Hmm?" he responded, shaking his head a bit.

"You're argueing with yourself, and I'm asking which Edward is winning," I smirked.

His eyebrows knit together as he read my expression.

"You're good at that," he observed.

"Good at what?" I asked.

"Reading people," he responded, laughing softly.

"It's a gift," I scoffed, "So? What's the verdict, Cullen?"

"Well, I was wondering..." He trailed off.

I grabbed his pen cap and chewed on it as I watched him.m I knawed at the cap as I squinted my eyes, waiting for him to continue.

He cleared his throat and pushed his mop of bronze hair away from his forehead.

" Iwaswonderingifyou'dcometothispartywithmeonSaturday?" he spewed.

I burst out laughing, tossing my head back. Edward Cullen's face looked a lot like a kid being caught in front of the TV at 3:00 am by his mother.

Before I knew it, was before me, hands on his hips, a scowl forming across his face.

"Do my eyes deceive me, Ms. Swan? Is there some flirtationism going on back here, even after I clearly warned you of the implications?" He interogated.

"Oh, heavens no, ! Flirtationism is on my list of No-No's. Right next to Rowdyism and Humorism. No need to fret, sir," I responded politely. He nodded his head, satisfied, and returned to the front of the class.

I smirked at Edward, who was obviously embarressed. The whole class was looking towards us, so I winked at them, sticking out my tongue.

"I'm sorry, Ed, what was that you were verbally vomiting?" I asked.

He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. His eyes scanned the room, to make sure the rest of our peers were no longer paying attention.

"I was wondering if you'd like... to come to this party... on Saturday... with me," He whispered, unsure.

I looked at him for a few seconds, reading his expression.

A massive grin spread across my face.

"Are you asking me on a _date,_ Edward Cullen?" I winked at him.

His eyes bugged out, obviously shocked at my bluntness.

"Err, you know, just as friends,you know, to introduce you to the kids here in town, you know, not necessarily a _date, _you know, just hang out as friends, you know.." He bantered, obviously backtracking.

"Oh don't worry, Eddie... I _know,_" I smiled at him and turned back to .

I heard Edward cough beside me lightly. I looked back at him.

"So, err – will you come with me?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

I made it seem like I was deliberating; weighing my options, so to speak.

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises. I'm a rather popular girl you know, I might have plans already," I winked again as I nudged his shoulder. He smiled lightly back, letting his breath out.

I smiled internally as I thought about going to this party with the hottest boy in school. This may only be my second day in school, but I know how the girls look at him.

If I wasn't the odd one out now, after showing up at the party with Edward Cullen on Saturday, I was flying first class to being the most abhored girl in the entire school.

Bring on the Drama Llama!

**OKAY. So there's Chapter 5. I had more planned for it, but it's already pretty long, so I figure I'll just put the other part into the next chapter. No worries, chapter 6 will be up soon! Sorry again for the delay. :[**

**  
...OH YEAH. AND REVIEW. 3**


	6. Taboo

**ATTENTION: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far. I love hearing that you're enjoying it a bit! I hope I don't disappoint you. This is where the draaaama starts! Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I am not Stepehnie Meyer. Nuff Said._

**CHAPTER SIX - Taboo**

_**Edward POV**_

I ran my hands down my jeans as I parked the Volvo outside her house. Un-doing my seatbelt was proving to be far more difficult than necessary as my hands shook with a new-found vigor. I took a large gulp of air as I waited for my body to hand back the controls. Swallowing was a feat in itself, my throat was thickening to the point of insanity. _Man_, this girl had me sweating buckets!

I walked slowly to her front door, but I stood on the steps for a solid 5 minutes before I worked up the courage to actually knock. However, as I rose my fist to finally announce my arrival, the door burst open. I stood there, fist raised, in shock, as Chief Swan stood in the door way with one eyebrow raised.

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly.

"-Err, I'm Edw-ard Cullen, sir, I-I-..." I studdered, brain scrambled.

"What are you doing here?" He pressed, leaning forward ever-so-slightly.

"-Daughter...p-party, go...?" I flubbed, trying to form coherent sentances.

The Chief looked behind me, glaring at my car.

"Is that your shiny, silver Volvo, Mr. Cullen?" He interrogated, folding his arms across his chest.

I looked behind me now, kicking myself for not taking a more parent-friendly vehicle. Like our family had any of those...

"Y-yes, sir. I'm a very safe driver, sir. I'll take good care of Bella, you can be sure," I tried my best to comfort him.

Before he could respond, I heard a door slam followed by a burst of song belonging the girl that had my tongue tied. A smile crept on my face before I could stop it.

"...They call me Stacey! They call me Her! They call me Jane, that's not my name! That's not my name..." She belted out as she slid down the banister gracefully. She bounced to her feet, saw me, and grinned.

She looked stunning.

She wore a deep navy blue v-neck t-shirt with a baggy chocolate brown sweater-vest left hanging off her right shoulder. Her skinny jeans were well worn, with rips in the knees and were tucked into a pair of battered cowboy boots.

"Nice of you to show up, Cullen," she winked as she pushed past the Chief without a backwards glance. I gulped loudly as I watched her skip to my car, her loose curls bouncing in every direction. I nodded in the general direction of her father to acknowledge that I did indeed fear him, and followed behind her.

As I got into the car, she was already seated and flipping through my CD case.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked, truly curious.

She looked up at me, her hypnotizing brown eyes searching mine.

"The good kind," she stated obviously, shrugging, "whatever song I can actually feel while it's playing, that's the kind of music I like."

I looked over at her to find her staring back at me. I grinned at her. She grinned back. My heart studdered as my breath caught in my throat.

"Watch the road, mister, Chief Swan will have your head on a platter if I don't arrive home in one piece," she joked.

It wasn't all that funny.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We entered the crowded room, the base from the speakers throbbing through the thick atmosphere. Bella grabbed my hand without hesitation and pulled my into the wall of people with a huge grin on her tiny face. I was acutely aware of the contact concentrated in our palms, a slight electricity running up and down my fingers. I craved more.

I tugged against her pull as I realized she was heading towards the dance floor.

"We don't need to dance right now, we could just talk..." I suggested, eager to escape the very public display. She playfully smacked my shoulder, but allowed herself to be led away.

"Two left feet, eh, Edward? Strange, I placed you as a rather graceful, gazelle-like ballerina man," she teased.

"Oh I can dance alright, I just don't dance in _public,"_ I explained as I lead her to a more secluded corner of the party. A bunch of guys were immersed in what seemed like a very deep conversation as they passed around a joint.

"...No, dude. No. You have not experienced the true essence of Kraft Dinner if you have not eaten it with belogna in it. It's actually an out-of-body experience," a boy with blonde dreadlocks described with a misty look in his eyes.

"Have you even tried it with salsa and broccoli? I literally see God when I eat it. _God_, bro. Seriously," another boy said as he leaned forward dramatically.

Bella sat on the edge of the couch and listened to the conversation, a slight smile on her lips.

"I'm quite partial to my KD doused in mustard," another said diplomatically, folding his hands in his lap.

"Bro, man, you have no idea what you're missing out on -"

"Dude, we've been over this -"

"You have no idea what you're saying, man -"

"Boys, boys, boys," Bella interupted the stoner's argument, "chill, bros. We all have our preferences, but let's be real here. We all like the traditional brilliance of the _greatness_ known as Kraft Dinner. But what else is there that we know to be a creation so heavenly, so out-of-this-world... that the only explanation for its existance would be that it was created by the gods... that, or aliens... And we will leave the debate of the existance of both for another joint, shall we?"

The guys just sat there in silence, considering her opinion. Bella just waited for them to respond, but as their eyes glazed over, she knew she was losing them.

"Doritoes, my friends. There is nothing more magnificent than Kraft Dinner and Doritoes," she whispered for effect. All the guys were leaning in, hanging off her every word. "It's like the first rainfall after a drought; ...Like a nap on the beach; ....Like a bubble bath after a hard day's work; ...Like the first kiss in your tree fort when you were 12," she described as all the boys stared at her in awe. When she finished, all the boys looked around in a daze, leaning back into the sofa. After a period of shocked silence, the boy with dreadlocks spoke up.

"Whoa, dude. Where'd this chick come from?" he gaped in awe.

"She must be an angel," the diplomatic one inserted.

"You are a genious," a boy with shoulder length brown hair observed.

I chuckled as the potheads embraced Bella, debating and discussing the theory of our existance.

"I'll go get us some drinks," I whispered to her as I left her to her discussion.

I rounded the corner and nearly ran full-on into Lauren Mallory.

"Eddie, babe, there you are! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up," she said with a fake pout.

"After I promised you I'd be here?" I gasped in mock horror, "Never!"

She smiled in delight as she started to pull on my hand.

"I hope you didn't bring a date, I've been saving a special dance just for you," she winked as she walked backwards to the dance floor.

"As a matter of fact, I did come with a date," I responded, annoyed. She stopped dead.

"Who the hell did you come with? Jessica said she was coming with Mike!" She shrieked, stomping her feet. _God_, what was _with_ these girls? I thought they only did that in movies...

"I came with Bella, Lauren. No need to cry your fake eyelashes off," I scoffed.

She burst out in a fit of laughter, holding onto my shoulders to steady herself. Just then, Tyler came over, drink in hand.

"What joke did I miss? I love jokes! Especially with a few drinks in my system!" he bellowed, cuffing me upside the head.

"He... came to the party... with Bella Swan!" Lauren gasped out between laughs. Tyler just stared blankly for a few moments, before he gathered what she had just said.

"BAH-HA HA HA!" he guffawed in my face, the stench of stale alcohol on his breath.

"It's really not that funny, guys," I said uncomfortably, shifting under all the gazes of the surrounding partiers.

"Well it _must _be a joke, Edward," Lauren said seriously, "because otherwise, we'd have a problem here."

"Yeah man, if you and Bella got close, it would be like throwing away your entire social life. Do you realize how difficult it is to get into the Elites?" Tyler asked, folding his arms.

"You wouldn't realize, seeing as you had an automatic 'in' when you arrived. But if you throw that all away, it'll have to take some serious skill to get it all back. The higher they are, Eddie, the harder they fall. You might as well not exist, because no one will acknowledge you," Lauren said coldly, her voice dripping with venom.

A shiver ran up my spine as I thought about this. There was something about Bella that just draws me to her. Her big, chocolate eyes, the dark hair that ran like a waterfall down her back, the velvet of her skin against my fingers, the electricity that coursed through my veins at the very mention of her name...

I had to appease them. I couldn't let them think I was actually serious about Bella. They'd never leave me alone, not to mention leave her alone. I didn't want to cause more torment for her. Not that she would notice or care, but I wouldn't take that chance.

"Guys, calm down. You make this seem like I'm gonna ask her to marry me or something! It's _Bella Swan_, for goodness sakes!" I laughed, throwing my head back, "She's just so bizarre! It's entertaining, that's all. Eventually I'll get bored, but here in Forks, you gotta take advantage of the circus while it's in town, you hear what I'm saying?" I smacked Tylers arm in jest, trying to convince him it was all a joke. Both Lauren and Tyler's face flooded with relief. I let out an internal breath I had been holding.

All of the sudden, Lauren's face changed from relief to sheer delight. She snickered evilly as she glared over my shoulder. Tyler stiffled a laugh, playfully punched my shoulder.

"And I'm guessing the circus is heading out of town a little earlier than expected. Sorry man, looks like the clown has a few words for you," he chuckled, nodding his chin towards where Lauren was looking behind me.

I turned slowly, knowing what I would see. Dread knocked the wind right out of me. There was Bella, standing in the door way, looking as beautiful as ever. A single tear betrayed her as it ran down her flushed cheek. Betrayal etched every part of her body.

"Bella..." I breathed, my arm unintentionally reaching towards her.

"Don't..." she whispered back, shaking her head.

"Bella, I-"

"Edward, there's no need for an explanation. You are an Elite, I am a Taboo. You took a risk in talking to me, and I understand you have to save your reputation. But before you go telling all your loyal followers that I'm a joke, I'd just reccommend you take a second out of your schedule to look at yourself. You're a _follower_, Edward. You are _weak_. You have the ability to roam free, and instead you look to Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb over here. Like a lost puppy. _You're _the joke, Edward Cullen. I hope you're sufficiantly miserable in your Stepford life. Oh," she spat as she turned towards Lauren, "and clown to clown, you might want to lay off the make-up. KISS doesn't have anything on you."

With that, she spun on her heel to leave. Before she could take two steps, I grabbed her arm and spun her around again.

"Let go of me, you-"

I grabbed her face between my palms and crashed my lips to hers. Her body went stiff under the force of my action, startled and shocked. Surprisingly, she relaxed under my grip. I felt her chuckle darkly against my mouth as her arms braced against my chest. She pushed with such force, I lost my footing and stumbled backwards.

I looked up at her to see her glaring at me with what could only be called revulsion. By now, the whole party had come to a complete halt, all eyes on the situation at hand.

I opened my mouth to speak, desperate to explain.

She just closed her eyes, her whole body quivering as she shook her head jerkily.

"Stay away from me," She whispered gently.

And then she was gone.

**I hope it wasn't too bad, let me know what you think. I actually do want to know, haha. I've got the next few already planned and started. **

**I was totally the second in line for the midnight DVD release at Walmart. I was shaking, I was so excited! Sooo happy!!**


	7. Abuse

_Disclaimer: I own a new laptop. I don't own Twilight. Shrug._

**ATTENTION: Uknoulovemextay! This one's for you! Hope you like it! ;]**

**Songs: Dark as the Black – Serena Ryder, Eastern Glow - The Album Leaf (listen to this with your eyes closed. So romantic!), If There's A Rocket Tie Me To It – Snow Patrol, Your Hand in Mine – Explosions in the Sky**

**CHAPTER SEVEN – Abuse**

_**Edward POV**_

I sat at the edge of my bed, staring straight ahead. My mind was running in eight thousand different directions, all of them tangled and laced with one singular thought:

"Bella," I whispered, gazing into nothing.

My fingers absently ran across my lips as I recalled Saturday night. I hadn't expected it to feel like that.

It's like time had stopped. For that brief moment, it was like the whole world was put right again. The way her body fit perfectly against mine, every contour fitting like a solved puzzle. The way her breath tasted in my mouth, a taste I craved like a drug; a hunger I didn't dare satisfy. The way her skin felt like spun silk on my skin. The electricity she sent shooting down my spine was intoxicating, every nerve ending in my body on edge. She had paralyzed me; I couldn't let go. I didn't _want _to let go.

'_what have I done?_' I thought in agony. I had ruined everything. I had Bella so close, and I had ruined it. What was I _thinking_?

"Yeah, _real _smooth, Cullen. Take her to a house party to get to know her! Friggin' idiot..." I mumbled bitterly as I buttoned up my shirt. I put my head in my hands as I tried to convince myself to face the day. I would have to see her. I couldn't escape this shame.

The door was kicked open suddenly, and a blur came crashing at me, forcing me to fall backwards off my bed.

"Alice, for the love of all humanity, could you have a little compassion on my nerves? At least _knock._"

" Oh, grow a pair, you broody brute," she snickered as she gave me a hand up.

"What do you want?" I mumbled as I dusted off my pants.

"Just checking in on you, see how you're doing," she said innocently, looking everywhere but at me.

I glared at her.  
"What do you know?" I demanded.

"I know you got harsh rejected in front of the entire student body, then proceeded to slobber all over poor Bella, then she harsh rejected you _again_," she responded bluntly, shrugging.

I just stood there in shock. I had to hand it to Alice, she never beat around the bush. I looked down at the floor, suddenly fascinated with the fibre of the carpet.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?"

My head snapped up to see Alice glaring at me, her tiny arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently.

"What the hell, Alice! She wasn't supposed to hear any of what I said! It was all a bunch of crap to get those tools off my back!" I defended, throwing my arms up in frustration. Alice just rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Okay, look, Edward, you're a nice guy and all, but you can be the biggest Knob I've ever met. You're lucky I wasn't there, I would have gone ninja on your scrawny ass!" She huffed.

I just stared at her blankly, waiting for her to keep going. There was no way this little demon was done with me.

Her eyes suddenly softened as she sat next to me on my bed.

"You know I love you, but you messed up," she said sternly.

"Like I didn't know," I inserted, scoffing.

"- And now you have to fix it," she smiled.

I looked over at her, disbelief flashing across my features.

"How?" I asked eagerly. There was nothing I wanted more than to take it all back. Well, besides the kiss. She grinned evilly at me.

"I didn't say you could do it on your own. Like I said, Ed, you royally fudged this one. I'm going to have to pull some strings, but nothing I can't handle," she sniffed non-chalantly as she dusted off her shoulder and stood up to leave.

"- Wait, what?" I asked, confused. I was terrified; letting Alice try and fix this didn't sound like a smart plan. She turned back to me, a grin plastered on her tiny face.

"Let's just say, Bella and I are going to be great friends," She said simply, winking at me. She shut the door behind her.

Today is going to suck.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The coast was clear.

I snuck along the freshmen's lockers, keeping my eyes focused on my destination. Only a few more steps and I'd be home free. That is, until the bell rings for break.

"Well, hell_-o,_ loverboy!" a soprano voice came from behind me. I froze mid step.

'_Don't turn around, Edward, whatever you do. Don't. Turn. Around._' I chanted as I tried desperately to unlock my legs from their paralyzed state.

"So how's the misses?" the voice chuckled in my ear. I betrayed myself. I turned around.

"Honestly, Jessica? What are we in, grade five?" I shot back at her coldly.

"Oh don't be like that, Eddie, I'm just playing with you," she purred as she pushed her body up against me. I cringed back, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I have class, Jess. Could you save your _witty_ comments till later? I'm a little pressed for time," I sneered.

"I'll catch you at lunch then, baby," she winked and pursed her lips, making the kissie-face. She spun on her heels, taking tiny steps so she wouldn't fall on her face. I rolled my eyes as I entered the Biology classroom.

I kept my eyes to the floor, too scared to make eye contact with anyone. I didn't know who all attended the party, but I was positive of one person, and I was too ashamed to look into that set of eyes. No matter how much my mind demanded it.

I sat in my seat, scooting my chair as far away from her as possible. My body couldn't have been more aware of her presence beside me, but I was keeping myself in check. No mistakes this time.

As Mr. Varner started on today's lecture, I went against my better judgement and stole a glance at Bella.

Her hair was cascading over her left shoulder, blocking her face from view. Her delicate fingers were drumming tunelessly against the desk as she sighed loudly. I found myself staring, watching her every move. She shuffled awkwardly in the tall lab chair, adjusting her shirt and rolling her neck. She raised her arms above her head, stretching out her muscles. Her hands fluffed out her hair, finally revealing her face. Mid-fluff, she froze, hands still tangled in her locks.

Before I knew it, I was looking into the eyes of Bella Swan. I shook myself out of my daze, realizing I had been busted. I felt my face get hot as I quickly turned my head away. I coughed awkwardly, keeping my eyes on my paper until I was sure she wasn't looking my way anymore.

I tried to steal another peek at her, only to find her eyes boring into me, as if she was mentally picturing me spontaneously combusting. I shrunk into my seat, keeping my eyes on Mr. Varner. I used my peripheral vision to try and see is she was still looking. She most definitely was. I could see a smirk on her face as she gazed at the side of my head, most likely aware of the effect she was having on me. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, trying to keep my head from betraying me and looking back at her.

I couldn't help it.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead several times over by now. But I didn't care. I couldn't look away. I was like a bug drawn to the light, and I couldn't pull myself away.

The light from the window danced across her face, the warmth of her eyes melting my very bones. It was like these eyes were never created to be weapons, or hold any amount of hatred. It was unnatural for them to be paired with the scowl Bella was wearing. No matter how hard she tried, those eyes could never scare me.

I think she realized it, too.

"What do you want, Cullen?" she finally snapped.

"For you to stop staring at me, might be nice," I commented smugly.

"Oh, how rich coming from you, Gawky Mc Stares-a-lot!" she spat.

"I wasn't trying to murder you with my eyes, unlike _someone_!" I retorted, flicking my hand in her direction.

"Grow up, Edward. I don't need your smart-ass comments. I'm done talking to you," she dismissed me, turning back towards the front of the classroom. I leaned forward, whispering in her ear.

"'_Gawky Mc Stares-a-lot'_? ...Really?" I teased.

She wiped the smirk right off my face with one look, her knuckles growing white from the grip she had on the side of her chair.

"Why are you talking to me? What about your precious reputation?" she mocked, batting her long eyelashes and raising her voice in an impressive impersonation of Lauren's pitch.

" To be honest, I really have no idea. It might have something to do with you being my lab partner, and we're stuck with each other," I whispered angrily.

"We're not even doing a lab, genius! There's no reason for you to be wasting my time right now!" she shouted at me, forgetting where she was. I slapped my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Is there a problem, Mr Cullen?" Mr. Varner's bored voice came up behind me.

"Not at all, Mr. Varner!" I smiled innocently, my hand still firmly placed over Bella's mouth.

"Then, might I ask... Why are you gagging Ms. Swan?" he asked, rubbing his temples.

I opened my mouth to respond, but my hand shot away from her mouth in a split second.

"You _licked _me!" I accused in shock.

"And it's the only tongue you'll _ever _get from me_, Eddie_, remember _that_ next time you try to stick your mouth anywhere _near_ mine!" she snapped, folding her arms.

"Detention, both of you. After school. In my classroom," Mr. Varner ordered as he walked to the front of the class. I just glared at Bella as she returned the favour.

"I've never had detention in my life. This is ridiculous," I mumbled angrily.

"Suck it up, princess, you won't chip a nail, I promise," she whispered, exasperated.

"I can't believe you _licked_ me! What are you, seven?" I responded in frustration.

A loud clap from Mr. Varner caught our attention once more.

"Enough with the chatterism, you two! Or else I'll call your parental units!" he threatened, his hands on his hips.

This _so_ isn't over yet.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I slouched in my seat, arms folded, an obvious pout on my face. I felt like a child, but I didn't care. I was pissed. I shot a look across the room, to the farthest seat from mine. Bella. I hated her. I _hated_ her. Who did she think she was?! Self-righteous, ignorant, childish, stubborn, thoughtless, psychotic, bizarre, strange, annoying, special, quirky.. interesting.. funny... beautiful... stunning girl.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ I thought angrily, '_How dare she!? It's like she's controlling me!"_

She was playing unfair. She consumed my every thought. She abused all my senses. She had no right to control me like this.

"_I can't even hate her,"_ I thought bitterly, scratching my pen into the battered surface of the desk. I looked over at her, hiding my face behind my arm so she wouldn't notice. She was talking animatedly with a copper skinned boy I didn't recognize. I watched as she smiled freely, smacking at his arm playfully. My brow furrowed as I turned my gaze onto the boy.

"Of course," I scoffed to myself, "him too."

I recognized that look. It painted the perfect picture of a love-struck puppy. His eyes wide, desperately trying to avoid blinking in case he missed something; the way he was unintentionally leaning forward, drinking in her scent; the way his knee was trembling at her innocent touch. He had it bad.

A jolt of nausea shot through my stomach as I watched him tuck a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. She blushed as she looked down at her shoes, obviously embarrassed. I found myself gripping the sides of my desk to keep myself from going over there and stealing her away from him. I could taste the blood inside my mouth as I bit down hard on my tongue. I wanted to scream at him.

"_Stay away from my Bella!"_ my head shrieked as mental images of me brutally attacking him danced across my imagination.

I banged my head against the desk, trying to beat the thoughts from my mind.

'_She is not '_your Bella'_, Edward. She is your own personal demon, sent to nip at your heels until you totally lose it,'_ I told myself desperately. I put my cheek on the cool surface of the desk, clamping my eyes shut. I hummed a melody to distract myself from the giggles coming from the corner of the room. A loud chortle came booming through the room, causing my eyes to shoot open.

Mike Newton walked into the detention hall, throwing his slip on the vacant desk where the supervising teacher should be sitting. He nodded towards me in greeting then let his eyes graze across the room. They stopped on Bella, a grin threatening to spread across his face. My stomach did a few flips as I saw that glint in his eyes. I held my breath as I watched him approach her.

"Bella, babe, you're looking especially delicious today," he winked as he leaned forward on her desk. I saw the disgust in her eyes as she leaned as far away as her chair would allow.

"Mike, you're looking especially pervy today," she retorted, wrapping her arms across her chest. The boy beside her stifled a chuckle.

"Come on, admit it, you like what you see," he replied, running his finger down her neck. I swear I would break the desk if I gripped it any harder.

"I'll admit to finding you completely and utterly revolting, and would like nothing more than take a crow bar to your thick skull," she smirked.

Mike was getting annoyed. His confidence was taking a beating, and I knew this wasn't going to end pretty.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, Bella, but must you do it in a room of our peers?" He responded with a evil grin. I stood up stiffly from my desk, just waiting for him to take it another step too far.

I watched as Bella climbed atop of her desk, bringing herself to the attention of all the people in the room. She looked down at Mike, her little fists balled up beside her.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you, and to every other person in this room: You. Disgust. Me. The second I first saw you, I knew your type. A perverted, All-Talk Jock who speaks out of his ass, and plays sports to distract the other guys from the fact that he can't get a girl to save his life. Not to mention the fact that your 'manhood' is virtually non-existent. If you are still not clear on the issue at hand, I will make sure to enunciate properly so your brain has time to make sense of it: I... Am... Not... Interested."

Watching her angry outburst from the side lines instead of being the victim, was actually quite entertaining to watch, and I probably would have laughed if it weren't for the expression on Mike's face. All the blood had drained from it, and the annoyance that had been there just a few moments before, was now replaced with rage.

"You little-" he spat as he grabbed her wrist roughly and whipped her to the ground. I watched in horror as she slid across the floor and smashed her head against the door frame. He went and stood above her, seething. His knuckles cracked as he opened and closed his fists. Before I knew what I was doing...

_THWACK._

Mike was on the ground, a confused look on his face as he looked around to see what had hit him. I shook my fist out, trying to shake off the pain. _Shit. Broke something._

Totally worth it.

When Mike's eyes found mine, he squinted in disbelief.

"Edw-" he began.

"Don't even bother, I'll rip your teeth out one by one. Don't you dare touch her again," I spat with as much venom as I could muster.

His face went blank of any emotion as he looked from me to Bella, who was standing up, one hand clasped where she had hit her head, then back to me again.

"Ah, I see. Sorry, I didn't realize. Here, help me up," he apologized, reaching his arm up to me. I stared at it, then grabbed it. Stupid move.

He yanked me to the floor and his fist connected with my right cheek before I had time to curse myself. Before anyone could have time to make sense of the whole situation, a full-out brawl had erupted. I could hear shrieks of outrage coming from Bella amongst hoots and hollers from the stoners sitting in the back of the room. I grabbed at any part of Mike I could find and throttled it with all the force I could put behind my already throbbing hand. Mike got one more punch to the face before I upper-cut him in the gut. He buckled over in pain, coughing and wheezing. I stood myself up straight, breathing heavy.

Everyone was up on their feet, cheering. We had fights at Forks High, but never between two people in the same social circle. They were impressed, and probably rather pleased that detention proved to be shockingly more entertaining than it's ever been.

Then I saw Bella.

She was livid. Her whole figure was trembling in anger, tears spilling down her flushed cheeks. I opened my mouth to speak, but words failed me, so I snapped it shut again. I just stood there, numb to the physical throbbing of my body. The only throbbing I was aware of was my heart. It had somehow reached to my throat, making it difficult to breath. She was looking at me in a way that caused it to shatter into a million pieces, tearing and shredding at my insides.

She took a step towards me. Then one more. Then another. Her face was inches from mine, and it took all my strength to keep me from leaning in to kiss her. She looked up at me with unfathomable eyes. Her mouth slightly parted, as if she had something lingering behind her lips, desperate to be said. We could have been standing there in silence for 30 seconds or 30 minutes and I wouldn't have noticed. I watched as resolve flickered across her eyes, a peace flooding her. She blinked, a tiny smile appearing for the briefest second in the corner of her mouth before it disappeared again.

_SMACK._

I stood there in shock, my hand covering the side of my face she had slapped. I couldn't pull my eyes off her as she took 3 steps backwards, her face still peaceful. She looked beside her to the boy with copper skin and smiled. He smiled down at her in return. She intertwined her fingers with his, and his smile widened. She never pulled her gaze from his face as they walked out of the room, hand in hand.

**Longest one so far! Tell me what you think! Honest opinions, of course! Love you all! **

**Hope you don't mind all the EPOV, but it just makes sense at this point. Next chapter we'll get some BPO V again, but it WILL start off with Edward again, just for a bit.**


End file.
